


O skrzydłach i lustrach

by carrionofmywaywardson



Series: Exit light, enter night [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Blood!Kink, CZARNA MAŹ OMG, Demon!Dean, Levi!Cas, M/M, Porn, black ooze!kink, krwiste dosyć, perwersje wszelakie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/pseuds/carrionofmywaywardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel nie tylko nie zdołał uratować Deana z Otchłani, ale i sam się w nią stoczył.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O skrzydłach i lustrach

**Author's Note:**

> To NIE JEST tłumaczenie słowa assbutt. Po prostu lubię to wyzwisko. Ale gdybym pisała tekst po angielsku, to byłby tu assbutt, a i owszem :D

Kiedy Dean ujrzał Castiela po raz pierwszy, miał wrażenie, jakby patrzył w lustro. W lustro, które nie tylko zamienia lewą stronę w prawą, ale też pokazuje światłość tam, gdzie w rzeczywistości jest tylko mrok, i diabelskie flaki tam, gdzie bryznęła krew torturowanych dusz. Które zniekształca to, co już zniekształcone, udając, że w ten sposób przywraca mu dawną postać. To właśnie zobaczył Dean, stojąc z zakrwawionym dłutem w dłoni i patrząc na uskrzydloną światłość, która szła ku niemu przez morze trupów, z mieczem zabarwionym posoką demonów. Diabli wiedzą, czy to objawienie miało w ogóle jakiś sens. Prawdopodobnie było tylko kolejnym wytworem jego zwichrowanego umysłu. Rzecz w tym, że on i Cas są… kurwa, nie, nie da się wkręcić w żadne mdło-ckliwe wyznania. Są… okej, ten jeden jedyny raz… są dla siebie stworzeni, jasne? Jak przedmiot i jego odbicie w lustrze, pozornie identyczni, podczas gdy tak naprawdę są swoim tak doskonałym przeciwieństwem, że wzajemnie się uzupełniają; razem stanowią całość, bo osobno każdy z nich jest ruiną tego, czym był kiedyś.

  
Krzywdzą się. Chronią. I jeśli jeden rozpada się na kawałki, to drugi jest tam, żeby poskładać go z powrotem.

  
Przez długi czas to Dean wymagał opieki. Niekończące się tortury złamały go, wyprały z człowieczeństwa, zdarły z niego maski, jakie nosił przez te wszystkie lata, pozostawiając kryjącą się za nimi pustkę i żywe rany. W Piekle panował nad sobą, musiał to robić, aby uniknąć jeszcze gorszego losu, ale po powrocie na Ziemię nie miał już żadnej wymówki i rozsypał się, z każdym dniem pogrążał się w coraz większym szaleństwie, oddalał się coraz bardziej i tylko Cas potrafił przywołać go z powrotem. Cas, który był już tylko wrakiem tamtego świetlistego anioła, który wyciął sobie mieczem drogę przez Piekło, by dotrzeć do skąpanego we krwi Prawego Człowieka. Cas, który też dręczył go na wszelkie możliwe sposoby, karząc go za swoje błędy, aż w końcu Dean nie miał innego wyjścia, niż całkowicie się od niego uzależnić.

  
Więc kiedy sprawy potoczyły się tak, jak się potoczyły, i dieta z dusz okazała się mniej koszerna, niż Castiel się spodziewał, Deanowi nie pozostało nic innego, jak wziąć się w garść i zaopiekować swoim aniołem, tak jak Cas opiekował się nim, mimo że zapanowanie nad własnym szaleństwem przypominało opalanie ogniem amputowanej kończyny.

  
Umysł Castiela roztrzaskał się, rozkruszył na kawałki, jak lustro, i choć wciąż odbija tę samą twarz, tę samą świadomość, te same wspomnienia, robi to chaotycznie, powiela je w nieskończoność, wykoślawia je i miesza ze świadomością i wspomnieniami istot, które Castiel wchłonął zbyt głęboko, by udało mu się je wypluć, gdy zwracał dusze do Czyśćca. Te stworzenia uczepiły się go, wgryzły w niego, zaparły się pazurami, wbiły w Łaskę Castiela jak haczyk w pyszczek ryby i każde szarpnięcie, każda próba pozbycia się ich, rozdzierała anioła od środka, aż wreszcie Castiel nie wytrzymał ciągłych męczarni i załamał się, zapadł, rozsypał. Jego Łaska jest jak zaogniona, ropiejąca rana, przeżarta potwornym rakiem, nie świeci silnym, pojedynczym płomieniem, ale setkami, tysiącami bladych iskierek, z których jedne gasną, inne zapalają się, tworząc pozbawioną sensu konstelację Skorodowanego Anioła. Dawny Dean – ludzki Dean – wzdrygnąłby się na ten widok (gdyby było mu dane go zobaczyć bez ryzyka utraty oczu), odwróciłby się ze wstrętem i może litością, załamałby się pod ciężarem winy, która wcale nie jest jego; ale ten Dean, ten, który nigdy nie widział anioła inaczej niż przez deformujący wszystko pryzmat swoich czarnych oczu, przesiąkniętych piekielnym smogiem i siarką, patrzy na lewiatana i widzi w nim piękno, groźne, obłąkane, ukryte pod odrażającym pozorem, piękno zrujnowanej katedry i zarośniętego rzęsą bagna. Anielskie piękno, które wciąż tam jest, nawet jeśli rozpryśnięte na miliony odłamków, zatopione w czarnej wydzielinie.

  
No więc tak, pod pewnymi względami ich sytuacja wywróciła się do góry nogami. Ale pod innymi nic się nie zmieniło.

  
Cas nigdy nie był cierpliwy i nigdy nie patyczkował się z demonem, a teraz, kiedy jego osobowość rozpadła się na strzępy, przestały dla niego istnieć jakiekolwiek granice i miotają nim nieznane wcześniej emocje, którym były anioł pozwala przejmować nad sobą kontrolę. Dlatego Dean nie dziwi się, gdy znalazłszy go nad kolejnym zmasakrowanym trupem Cas łypie na niego pożądliwie, zaciąga go do najbliższego motelu, posyła brutalnym pchnięciem na łóżko, wskakuje na niego i przygniata całym swoim ciężarem.

  
\- Uf – mówi tylko demon, szczerząc zęby i rzucając Castielowi wyzywające spojrzenie. Może i powiedziałby coś więcej, ale Cas przywiera do jego ust i Dean natychmiast zapomina, jak artykułować dźwięki inne niż przeciągłe jęczenie. Zawsze tak jest, kiedy do zabawy dołącza ruchliwy, rozszczepiony język lewiatana.

  
Castielowi jak zwykle daleko do delikatności i nie domaga się jej od Deana, więc wkrótce ich wargi spływają krwią, tak jak i pierś demona, rozdarta pazurami, gdy Cas rozpruwa jego koszulkę, zbyt podniecony, by normalnie ją ściągnąć.

  
Dean jęczy jeszcze głośniej, czując, jak dziąsła Castiela zaczynają broczyć piekącą, czarną cieczą, a zęby wyostrzają się, wydłużają i rozsuwają, by ustąpić miejsca dodatkowemu garniturowi. Och, Dean kocha ten moment, tę chwilę, w której Cas poddaje się swojej nowej naturze, traci resztki anielskiej cierpliwości i daje się ponieść nowo odkrytym, zwierzęcym żądzom. Jako anioł też nie potrafił nad sobą zapanować w takich sytuacjach, ale Dean jest pewien, że Cas dopiero teraz znajduje w tym braku kontroli przyjemność, a nie kolejny powód do użalania się nad swoim Upadkiem.

  
Cas powiedział mu kiedyś – w jednej z tych chwil, kiedy myślał, że demon nie słucha, wyczerpany seksualnym maratonem, ale Dean zawsze słucha i wszystko pamięta – że być aniołem to słyszeć nieustanne głosy swoich braci w głowie, dzielić ich myśli i nie mieć przed nimi żadnych sekretów, jak jakaś cholerna świadomość roju czy coś, i odcięcie od tej paplaniny i życie w głuchej ciszy jest największą męczarnią, jakiej anioł może doświadczyć. Dean nie potrafi tego pojąć – jak ktoś mógłby świadomie przedkładać ciągłą inwigilację nad przytulne zacisze własnego umysłu, po którym można chodzić w metaforycznych samych gaciach bez obawy, że ktoś cię zobaczy i zaciągnie na front kolejnej Apokalipsy? – ale może dzięki temu przynajmniej zrozumieć pragnienie Castiela, by znaleźć sobie inną grupę, do której mógłby przynależeć. I łatwość, z jaką zaakceptował swoją metamorfozę.

  
Widocznie po prostu brakowało mu obcych głosów w głowie.

  
Dean widzi, że Cas jest nareszcie wolny i szczęśliwy, i nie ma zamiaru mu tego odmawiać. Po co odbierać komuś obłęd, jeśli tylko on daje mu poczucie szczęścia?

  
Zakrwawione strzępy ubrań lądują na podłodze i Dean wzdycha z przesadną irytacją, której tak naprawdę nie czuje, bo hej, nie ma czegoś takiego jak dobry seks bez zdzierania zakrwawionych ubrań.

  
Ostre zęby skrobią szczękę Deana, przygryzają szyję, obojczyk, sutek, skórę rozciągniętą na żebrach i biodrze. Dean pozwala, by ukąszenia broczyły krwią, by rany pozostawały otwarte i ślina Castiela wsączała się w nie, piekąc i szczypiąc niemal jak woda święcona, choć w Castielu nie ma już nic świętego.

  
Anioł eksperymentalnie przeciąga językiem po członku Deana i demon ma już rzucić jakąś dowcipną zachętę, gdy Cas nagle patrzy mu prosto w oczy, szczerzy się od ucha do ucha i kłapie zębami, milimetr od ociekającej na wpół przezroczystym płynem główki.

  
\- Jezu – Dean wzdryga się mimo woli, ale jego członek twardnieje jeszcze bardziej, głupi fiut.

  
Na ten widok uśmiech Castiela poszerza się i Dean czuje ukłucie paniki, ale nie ma czasu dać się jej porwać, bo Cas bierze go w usta i bez wahania opuszcza głowę tak nisko, że jego nos zanurza się we włosach łonowych. Na chwilę – niemal nieuchwytną, choć Dean jest jej boleśnie świadomy – szczęki Castiela zbliżają się do siebie i zęby kłują go ostrzegawczo, ale Castiel nigdy by go nie skrzywdził (a przynajmniej nie w sposób, który definitywnie położyłby kres ich zabawom), więc Dean odpędza od siebie panikę i zanurza palce we włosy anioła, nie przytrzymując go ani nie odpychając, bo już dawno zrozumiał, że oddanie Castielowi kontroli prowadzi do nadzwyczaj ekscytujących rezultatów.

  
Na przykład kiedy jedna giętka macka języka oplata się ciasno wokół członka, a druga wysuwa z ust Castiela i pełznie w kierunku jąder. Dean skręca się i puszcza włosy anioła, by zacisnąć palce na prześcieradle. Castiel zaczyna wydawać mruczący odgłos i wbija pazury w biodra demona, przyciskając je do łóżka i nie pozwalając im się poruszyć, choć Dean próbuje z całych sił, bo jego ciało domaga się ruchu, tych rytmicznych szarpnięć, które wypchną go poza krawędź, w rozżarzoną otchłań.

  
\- Cassss – syczy niecierpliwie, napinając mięśnie i posyłając aniołowi mordercze spojrzenie, na które ten nie odpowiada, bez reszty pochłonięty swoim zadaniem, jak zwykle. Castiel nie ma podzielnej uwagi i kiedy koncentruje się na jednej rzeczy, zapomina o reszcie świata. Jeśli ma być szczery, Dean uwielbia u niego tę cechę.

  
Anioł mruczy jeszcze głośniej, jego język prześlizguje się w górę i otacza główkę. Jedna z końcówek pozostaje tam, a druga sunie dalej, okrąża maleńką dziurkę na czubku, zlizuje płyn i bez ostrzeżenia wciska się do środka.

  
Deanowi ciemnieje przed oczami. Jego ręce trzepoczą bezwładnie w poszukiwaniu oparcia, zanim wreszcie znajdują je ponownie we włosach Castiela, gdzie zaciskają się w pięści, zmuszając anioła do wydania bolesnego jęku, który tylko rozpala ich obu jeszcze bardziej. Demon nie ma siły nawet krzyczeć, może jedynie otworzyć usta i wpatrywać się szklistym wzrokiem w sufit, podczas gdy język Casa wyczynia nieprawdopodobne cuda i nieubłaganie pozbawia go zmysłów, i Dean jest już tak blisko, już widzi otchłań, w którą za chwilę zostanie rzucony, jeszcze tylko jedno precyzyjne dotknięcie i…

  
…i wtedy Cas bezlitośnie przyciska palce do gładkiej skóry za jądrami Deana i wszystko nagle się urywa, ktoś łapie Deana za kołnierz i odciąga go od urwiska, i to piskliwe, rozczarowane skrzeknięcie wcale nie wydobyło się z jego gardła, mowy nie ma, ale Dean JEST rozczarowany i sfrustrowany, i ma ochotę cisnąć Castiela twarzą w dół na łóżko i przerżnąć go tak, że mózg wycieknie mu uszami i następnym razem anioł dwa razy się zastanowi, zanim coś takiego zrobi.

  
Tylko że Cas podnosi głowę i oblizuje wargi, mrużąc oczy, jakby właśnie skosztował napoju bogów, i w jego twarzy Dean widzi odbicie własnej żądzy, ale zwielokrotnione i wykrzywione w coś niemal nie do zniesienia, w głód nieznany istotom śmiertelnym, i demon opanowuje się, choć ogromnym wysiłkiem woli, godnym najsurowszego ascety. Za coś takiego powinni mu odjąć kilka lat Czyśćca. Och, zaraz… za późno.

  
Castiel unosi się nad nim jak wąż gotowy do ataku, a jego przeklęty język wysuwa się spomiędzy warg i drga w powietrzu. Dean dobrze zna ten wyraz twarzy. Podnosi dłoń i podsuwa ją pod usta Castiela.

  
\- Spluń – rozkazuje.

  
Cas uśmiecha się krzywo, kącik jego ust podjeżdża niemal pod samo ucho, rozkrawając policzek. Zamiast splunąć, ujmuje dłoń Deana, pochyla głowę i bierze w usta dwa palce. Oddech Deana przyśpiesza, gdy śliski, rozdwojony język zaczyna ślizgać się po nich, owijając się wokół każdego z osobna, pokrywając je czarną śliną. Castiel wydaje pełen zadowolenia pomruk i wsysa jeszcze dwa palce. Ślina spływa mu po podbródku i po kciuku Deana, którym demon muska wargę Castiela, rozcierając na niej mieszaninę czerni i czerwieni i, kurwa, nie ma piękniejszego połączenia kolorystycznego. No, może przydałaby się jeszcze kapka bieli, myśli Dean i uśmiecha się zębato, czując, jak Cas przygryza jego palce, wytaczając z nich nieco krwi. Anioł mruży oczy i odpowiada jeszcze bardziej zębatym uśmiechem. Po raz ostatni oplątuje językiem palce i cofa go powoli, pozwalając, by giętki mięsień na moment zacisnął się wokół nich, po czym niechętnie rozplątał i zniknął w jego ustach.

  
Dean przeciąga dłonią w dół piersi Castiela, pozostawiając na niej czarno-czerwone smugi, które chciałby zlizać, ale może też chciałby, aby tam zaschły i wżarły się na stałe w ciało byłego anioła, by napiętnowały go, ślady palców Deana, na pewno odcisnęły się tam jego linie papilarne i każdy bez trudu zobaczy je i zrozumie, że Castiel należy do niego, że chce do niego należeć, i że chce, aby wszyscy o tym wiedzieli; myśli kotłują się chaotycznie w jego głowie, kiedy przeczesuje palcami włosy na podbrzuszu Castiela, opuszkami muska zaróżowioną główkę członka – Cas syczy i jego biodra drgają, próbując przycisnąć się do dłoni Deana, ale natychmiast znów się unoszą, by ułatwić mu dostęp – po czym wsuwa je między ich ciała. Szuka na oślep, bo nie jest w stanie oderwać wzroku od twarzy Castiela. Lewiatan ma szeroko otwarte oczy i jedno z nich jest całkowicie zatopione w czerni, która przesącza się przez jego źrenicę i spływa grubymi kroplami po policzku, a drugie wciąż niebieskie, ale zasnute mgłą i wpatrzone w Deana z intensywnością, która zdaje się przewiercać go na wylot.

  
Palce Deana docierają do celu i zataczają wokół niego kółko. Castiel sapie i rozsuwa szerzej uda, ale Dean nie korzysta z zaproszenia; przeciwnie, masuje pulsujący krąg mięśni samą opuszką palca, rozprowadzając ślinę i tylko od czasu do czasu zwiększając nacisk, nigdy jednak na tyle, by jego palec choć minimalnie zagłębił się do środka. Castiel zaczyna się niecierpliwie wiercić i wydaje coraz bardziej sfrustrowane dźwięki, próbując nadziać się na palec Deana, ale ten zawsze zdąża umknąć, by muskać jądra lub wnętrze ud, równie nieznośnym, lekkim jak piórko dotykiem, i Cas ma już dosyć tej zabawy. Wbija wydłużone pazury w pierś demona, głęboko, i przeciąga nimi w dół, by dobitniej wyrazić swoje niezadowolenie, choć sądząc z tego, jak oczy Deana rozszerzają się, a z jego ust wydziera się złamany jęk, demon zupełnie nie rozumie przekazu.

  
\- Przestań się z nami drażnić, Dean – cedzi Castiel przez wyszczerzone, ociekające śliną zęby. – Pieprz nas. W tej chwili.

  
Dean śmieje się, zdyszany.

  
\- Takiś niecierpliwy, skarbie? Tak bardzo chcesz poczuć mojego wielkiego, gorącego fiuta w swojej ciasnej, mokrej szparce? Masz w sobie setki dusz, ale beze mnie wciąż czujesz się pusty?

  
\- Wiesz, że tak.

  
Demon uśmiecha się jeszcze szerzej i siada, wciąż lekko masując dziurkę Castiela. Palce drugiej dłoni wczepia we włosy anioła i szarpie mocno, aż Cas krzywi się z bólu. Dean nachyla się do jego ucha.

  
\- A może chcesz, żebym ci wsadził całą pięść? Hm? Może wtedy nareszcie poczujesz się pełny, jak myślisz, Cas? – Przesuwa językiem po uchu i szczęce Castiela i niespodziewanie gryzie go mocno w szyję, jednocześnie wpychając w niego dwa palce. Castiel wzdryga się i wydaje zaskoczony okrzyk, przez chwilę całe jego ciało jest sztywne i napięte, ale wreszcie rozluźnia się i otwiera, a Castiel wypuszcza powietrze w drżącym wydechu i osuwa się na Deana, kryjąc twarz w jego szyi.

  
\- Tak – szepcze. – Chcemy.

  
Dean znów się śmieje i jego gorący, wilgotny oddech owiewa krwawiącą szyję byłego anioła.

  
\- Następnym razem. Teraz mam ochotę przerżnąć cię w tradycyjny sposób. Naprawdę mam ochotę. – Palce Deana poruszają się we wnętrzu Castiela, jakby żyły własnym życiem, kręcą się i zginają, sprawiając, że Castiel też skręca się i wygina, zaciskając kurczowo dłonie na ramionach demona i zlizując pot z jego szyi. Smakuje solą i siarką, ale też czymś słodkim, czymś, czego Castiel nigdy nie potrafił zidentyfikować, nawet kiedy jego wszystkowiedząca Łaska była jeszcze dziewiczo nienaruszona, nawet kiedy setki potwornych istot o nieznanych ludzkości zmysłach znalazły schronienie w jego naczyniu i rozerwały Łaskę na strzępy. Dean smakuje tajemnicą, której Castiel nigdy nie przeniknie, choć nigdy też nie przestanie próbować jej przeniknąć.

  
\- Cas, kurwa, ostrożnie. – W głosie Deana słychać rozbawienie i Castiel otwiera oczy i mruga kilka razy, próbując zrozumieć, o co mu chodzi. – Nie skacz tak, bo połamiesz mi palce. Jezu, naprawdę cię to kręci, co? Gdybyś był kobietą, byłbyś już tak mokry, że ciekłoby mi po ręce.

  
Castiel kiwa głową w odpowiedzi na pytanie, po czym przełyka ślinę i zbiera myśli, rozproszone nieubłaganymi palcami Deana, które bez przerwy poruszają się w nim leniwie.

  
\- Możemy to dla ciebie zrobić, jeśli chcesz.

  
Dean marszczy brwi i podnosi na niego wzrok.

  
\- Co możesz zrobić?

  
\- Możemy być mokrzy – Castiel oblizuje wargi i wymownie kołysze biodrami.

  
Dean przebiega wzrokiem po jego twarzy, po spływających po niej strugach smolistego śluzu, i jego oczy robią się wielkie jak spodki.

  
\- No nie. I dopiero teraz postanowiłeś mi o tym powiedzieć?

  
\- To nie miało dla nas znaczenia – Castiel wzrusza ramionami. – Podoba nam się tak, jak jest.

  
\- Mi też się to podoba – Dean nagłym ruchem wpycha cztery palce tak głęboko, że jego dłoń zanurza się aż po kciuk i Castiel skomli, odrzucając głowę do tyłu. – ale niech mnie diabli, jeśli następnym razem nie poeksperymentujemy.

  
\- Co tylko… co tylko zechcesz, Dean – sapie Castiel, opierając czoło o czoło demona. – A teraz przestań gadać i rżnij nas.

  
Nie zwlekając już dłużej, Dean cofa dłoń. Castiel chwyta ją i zaczyna łapczywie oblizywać, i jasny gwint, to nigdy nie przestanie być najseksowniejszym widokiem pod słońcem, ale Dean musi się jakoś otrząsnąć z zapatrzenia i zrobić to, czego się od niego oczekuje, więc sięga w dół, ustawia swój członek i wchodzi w Castiela jednym pchnięciem, chłonąc wyraz ekstazy, jaki pojawia się na twarzy anioła, i rozkoszując się dźwiękiem swojego imienia, które spływa z ust Castiela prosto na jego palce. Cas zawsze wymawia je tak, jakby ta jedna sylaba znaczyła dla niego więcej niż cały świat i Dean nigdy nie powiedziałby tego na głos, ale ta myśl bardziej niż cokolwiek innego sprawia, że jego serce bije sto razy szybciej, tłocząc nasyconą demonicznym smogiem krew na południe.

  
\- Deeeeaaaaan… - powtarza Castiel i rozciąga jego imię w nieskończoność, uśmiechając się coraz szerzej, bo dobrze wie, co Dean czuje.

  
\- No dalej, Cas, pokaż mi, co potrafisz.

  
Anioł wypuszcza jego rękę, opiera się o jego pierś i unosi powoli. Dean zaciska zęby i kładzie dłonie na udach Castiela, ale znów powstrzymuje się przed popędzaniem go, bo to nieznośnie powolne tarcie skóry o skórę jest torturą, której Dean nigdy nie potrafi sobie odmówić. Zamyka oczy i pozwala innym zmysłom rozżarzyć się bliskością Castiela. Pod palcami czuje twarde sploty mięśni, naprężających się i rozluźniających w leniwym rytmie; w uszach rozbrzmiewa mu lekko zdyszany oddech, stłumione westchnienia i mokry odgłos towarzyszący każdemu ruchowi; nozdrza wypełnia ostry zapach krwi i spermy i żywiczna woń oleistej mazi płynącej w żyłach Castiela, a usta – jej słodko-gorzki smak. Wszystko to jest tak doskonale znajome, że Dean niemal widzi, mimo zaciśniętych powiek, wpatrzone w siebie oczy, strużkę czerni spływającą po czole anioła i dłoń sięgającą, by dotknąć jego policzka, i kiedy unosi głowę, dłoń już tam jest, gorąca i dziwnie delikatna. Dean liże jej wnętrze, chwyta zębami kciuk Castiela i otwiera oczy. Cas wpatruje się w niego wygłodniałym wzrokiem. Pochyla się, nie wypadając z rytmu, i całuje Deana, ostrożnie i niemal niewinnie, i zbyt krótko, bo już po chwili odchyla się, odrzucając głowę do tyłu, i opiera dłonie o uda demona, a jego biodra nagle przyśpieszają. Do tej pory nie wydawał prawie żadnego dźwięku, ale teraz każdy jego wydech kończy się sapnięciem albo jękiem, początkowo wyrywającym się zza zaciśniętych zębów. Potem jednak Cas otwiera usta i to, co wydobywa się z jego gardła brzmi jak pornograficzna aria na strunie G.

  
\- Dean – dyszy Castiel. - Dotknij nas.

  
Dean szczerzy się złośliwie.

  
\- Nie-e. Sam siebie dotknij.

  
\- Flądra.

  
Dean prawie wybucha śmiechem, bo czy to nie przeurocze, że Cas potrafi połknąć każdą duszę, jaką wskaże mu Dean, winną czy nie, potrafi rozedrzeć na strzępy każdego, kto choćby krzywo spojrzy na jego demona, potrafi szeptać mu do ucha najohydniejsze sprośności, ale wciąż kompletnie nie radzi sobie z wyzwiskami.

  
Anioł łypie na niego ze złością, ale bez słowa wspiera cały ciężar ciała na jednej ręce, a drugą ujmuje swój członek i wzrok Deana natychmiast, jak ściągnięty magnesem, wędruje ku jego podbrzuszu. Nagle niemal do bólu pragnie zamknąć wargi wokół tego różowego łebka, który raz po raz wygląda swoim wilgotnym oczkiem z pięści Castiela, i wie, że bez trudu mógłby to zrobić, nie takie rzeczy już wyprawiał, jego ciało nabrało nieludzkiej giętkości przez te wszystkie lata, ale widok Castiela jest zbyt hipnotyzujący i Dean odrywa wzrok od jego dłoni i wlepia go w twarz anioła, chłonąc każdy wyraz, jaki przez nią przebiega i śledząc każdą strużkę czarnego potu spływającego po szyi Casa. Nie mija wiele czasu, gdy szczęki anioła otwierają się nienormalnie szeroko i Castiel odchyla głowę do tyłu, a jego podwójny język trzepocze szaleńczo w powietrzu, rozpryskując wokół krople oleistej śliny. Dźwięk, który wydobywa się z jego gardła jest nieludzki, jest jak zwichrowana parodia anielskiego głosu, zwielokrotniony krzyk, ogłuszający, pozbawiony zahamowań, i Dean czuje, jak z uszu zaczyna wypływać mu krew, ale co z tego, nie ma piękniejszego dźwięku na świecie, niż Castiel wyśpiewujący swoją rozkosz pod niebiosa, jak wyzwanie rzucone Ojcu, jak obelgę ciśniętą prosto w jego oblicze. Dean z całych sił zaciska zęby, by nie spuścić się już teraz, i jest to jedno z jego największych osiągnięć, zwłaszcza że Cas zgniata go w swoim gorącym wnętrzu, próbując zmusić, by do niego dołączył, a wstążki jego palącej, mlecznobiałej spermy niezmordowanie obryzgują pierś Deana. Niektóre z nich docierają nawet do jego twarzy i demon jęczy przeciągle, wbijając paznokcie w uda anioła i gryząc wargę do krwi.

  
Castiel przestaje krzyczeć, ale wciąż porusza biodrami, ostrożnie i powoli, jakby jego przewrażliwionemu po orgazmie ciału nie sprawiało to już przyjemności, co nie jest prawdą, Dean zna go zbyt dobrze i wie, że Cas dopiero się rozgrzewa. Może i nie jest już aniołem, diabli wiedzą, czym właściwie jest, ale wciąż największą rozkosz daje mu zadowalanie Deana, obserwowanie jego reakcji. Cas patrzy, zawsze patrzy, cholerny podglądacz, nie interesują go własne doznania, nie delektuje się własnym orgazmem, zbywa go machnięciem ręki i natychmiast kieruje uwagę na Deana, całą swoją uwagę, i jeśli Dean sądził, że uwaga anioła była krępująca, to uwaga lewiatana – setek stworzeń, które podzieliły między siebie Łaskę Castiela – jest niemal nie do zniesienia, i dobrze, że Dean zawsze miał w sobie ziarnko ekshibicjonizmu, bo inaczej zabawa skończyłaby się właśnie tu i teraz.

  
Castiel oblizuje wargi i opuszcza wzrok, by spojrzeć na swoją dłoń. Dean też to robi i aż zasycha mu w ustach na widok wstążek nasienia zwieszających się z palców byłego anioła. To znaczy, najpierw zasycha, a potem Dean zaczyna się żenująco ślinić. Castiel oczywiście to widzi – on widzi wszystko – i uśmiecha się, odsłaniając ostre zęby. Przekrzywia głowę na bok, pod dużo większym kątem, niż robił to kiedyś; przeciąga dłonią po boku Deana, zanurzając ją w jego krwi, która wciąż cieknie z zadrapań na żebrach, po czym podnosi ją do ust i spluwa na nią. Teraz na jego dłoni mieszają się trzy kolory i Dean przełyka ślinę. Oczy Castiela mrużą się, po jego policzkach spływają strugi czerni. Pochyla się i przytyka dłoń do ust Deana.

  
\- Liż – szepcze. – Do czysta.

  
Dean klnie pod nosem, chwyta dłoń Castiela i zaczyna zlizywać z niej biało-czarno-czerwony sok, nie mogąc powstrzymać jęków, które wydzierają mu się z gardła, gdy słodko-gorzko-cierpka mieszanina parzy mu język. Jego biodra podskakują bezradnie, ale Cas przygniata go i unieruchamia, tysiąckroć silniejszy od niego, i Dean nie może zrozumieć, dlaczego tak potężna istota pozwoliła mu się ujarzmić, zapanować nad sobą, uległa mu tak ostatecznie i na wszystkie możliwe sposoby, ale pieprzyć to, nieważne, dlaczego, ważne, że tak jest, choć może nie w tej chwili, bo w tej chwili Cas wykorzystuje swoją fizyczną przewagę, by uniemożliwić Deanowi jakikolwiek ruch, który przyniósłby mu ulgę, bo przecież na pewno nie przyniesie mu jej samo spijanie krwi, śliny i spermy z palców Castiela. Ich smak doprowadza Deana do szaleństwa i demon niemal szlocha z frustracji, chciwie przełykając i zaciskając kurczowo palce na przegubie Castiela w obawie, że ten cofnie dłoń. Ale Castiel zamiast tego pochyla się i wysuwa język, by trącić nim badawczo wargę Deana, po czym zanurza go w jego ustach, obok swoich palców, które Dean ssie w zapamiętaniu, próbując dobrać się do krwi zgromadzonej pod pazurami Castiela. Dean pomrukuje, gdy dodatkowy kształt w ustach rozciąga boleśnie jego wargi, ale nie protestuje, nie mógłby, nawet gdyby chciał, a Bóg mu świadkiem, że nie chce, bo w tej chwili nie pragnie niczego innego, niż być po brzegi wypełnionym przez Castiela i jeśli nie może to być fiut byłego anioła, to będzie to jego język i palce.

  
Castiel znów zaczyna zataczać kółka biodrami i Dean znów może się poruszać, ale tylko w minimalnym stopniu, bo Cas widocznie jest w nastroju do zabawy i chce to ciągnąć w nieskończoność, doprowadzając Deana na sam skraj i zatrzymując go w ostatniej chwili przed upadkiem. Demon warczy z irytacją i zsuwa dłonie po bokach Castiela, wbija paznokcie w jego biodra i próbuje zmusić je do szybszego tańca, ale wtedy Castiel wydziera palce z ust demona – Dean jęczy z niezadowoleniem i mści się, kąsając do krwi język lewiatana – chwyta jego dłonie i przyciska je do poduszki, nad głową Deana. Dean sapie i zaczyna drżeć z podekscytowania, z całych sił wsysając ociekający czernią i czerwienią język Castiela i czując, jak w odpowiedzi Cas zaciska się wokół niego niemal boleśnie. Jaszczurczy język jest zbyt nerwowy, zbyt zwinny, by Dean mógł się z nim zmierzyć; dociera głębiej niż ludzki i drżenie Deana narasta, gdy czuje pierwsze, na razie delikatne liźnięcia w gardle. Demoniczny smog – resztki jego zwęglonej duszy – kotłuje się w jego piersi i przesuwa wyżej, rozpychając żyły i tchawicę, posyłając przez ciało Deana igiełki bólu, ale czym jest ból, jeśli nie formą rozkoszy? Castiel mocno ściska jego nadgarstki, wgniata je w poduszkę, a jego biodra poruszają się teraz niemal z furią i Dean prawie słyszy trzeszczenie własnych kości, i to musi boleć, ale Castiel miauczy z zadowoleniem i wsuwa język jeszcze głębiej, przeciskając go przez kurczące się w odruchu wymiotnym gardło. Dean sztywnieje i jego biodra tracą rytm, ale tylko na chwilę, bo zaraz wpadają w kolejny, szybszy i gwałtowniejszy, który pewnie wyrzucałby Castiela raz po raz pod sam sufit, gdyby nie to, że Cas jest tak cholernie silny i na każde wściekłe pchnięcie Deana odpowiada własnym, które zmiażdżyłoby Deanowi miednicę, gdyby wciąż był człowiekiem.

  
Zresztą, może i zmiażdżyło, Dean nie ma pewności, bo jego pozbawiony tlenu mózg ma kłopoty z rozróżnianiem atakujących go wrażeń, ból i rozkosz mieszają się w nim w coś tak pełnego chwały i oszałamiającego, że Dean jęczałby nieprzerwanie, może nawet wył, gdyby nie dławiący go język, którego dwie końcówki kiwają się teraz w jego przełyku w zapraszającym geście, któremu Dean nie może się oprzeć. Smog w jego piersi zrywa się ze smyczy i w pulsujących kłębach przepycha się w górę, na spotkanie ociekającego śliną języka, i chwila, w której się spotykają, jest jak strzał w tył głowy, jak trzask pioruna. Dean nie ma możliwości wydać żadnego dźwięku, ale słyszy jęk Castiela, gdy demoniczny dym wspina się po jego języku, do ust, do otwartego w oczekiwaniu gardła, i to boli jak cholera, zwłaszcza gdy Castiel ze zniecierpliwionym warknięciem nagle wyciąga język z jego obolałej tchawicy, zaciska szczęki, odgryzając kłąb dymu, i przełyka, by na zawsze dołączyć go do bulgoczącej w nim, monstrualnej hordy dusz, i to już za wiele przeżyć jak na jednego, dręczonego przez tak długi czas demona, i Dean wypręża się nagle i szczytuje jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu, tym czy poprzednim, zalewając wnętrze Castiela nie strumyczkami, ale potokami spermy i czując gorące chlapnięcia na brzuchu i piersi, bo Castiel jest tu razem z nim, wspólnie przetaczają się poza krawędź i spadają, spadają, aż pęd wypycha im powietrze z płuc i pozbawia ich przytomności.

  
Dean jest prawie pewien, że słyszy wilgotny szept Castiela tuż przy swoim uchu:

  
\- Teraz jestem pełny – ale to mogą być tylko urojenia, bo Cas już od dawna nie mówi o sobie w taki sposób, tylko że nie ma czasu się na tym skupić, bo jego przeciążony, niedotleniony mózg odmawia w końcu posłuszeństwa i wyłącza się na chwilę, pogrążając demona w czerwono-czarnym, parującym mroku.

  
Kiedy odzyskuje przytomność, Castiel pochyla się nad nim z zaniepokojonym wyrazem na umazanej czarnymi łzami twarzy. Po chwili jednak niepokój znika i zastępuje go zadowolenie i coś na kształt dumy. Kącik ust anioła unosi się w wilczym uśmiechu odsłaniającym wciąż ostre i zbyt liczne zęby.

  
\- Aż tak dobrze? – pyta, przechylając głowę na bok.

  
\- Pieprz się.

  
\- Wolimy, kiedy ty to robisz.

  
Dean przewraca oczami, ale jego członek, nadal tkwiący głęboko we wnętrzu Castiela, drga z aprobatą, więc uśmiech lewiatana rozszerza się na drugą stronę twarzy.

  
\- Nie ciesz się tak, bo ci głowa odpadnie – burczy Dean.

  
W odpowiedzi Castiel otwiera szeroko usta, powoli, leniwie, jak ziewający kot, i przez chwilę Dean widzi tylko jeżące się zęby, bezdenną czeluść gardła i język, nieśpiesznie liżący powietrze. Członek Deana znów podryguje, tym razem dużo wymowniej, ale to już tylko ostatnie przedśmiertne drgawki, bo zaraz po tym traci resztki wigoru i kurczy się, mięknie, wyślizgując się na zewnątrz, gdy Castiel unosi się, pada ciężko na łóżko i zwija w gorący, spocony kłębek przy boku Deana.

  
\- Następnym razem – mruczy, rozmazując palcami mieszaninę kolorów po piersi i brzuchu demona, wyrysowując na nich anielskie sigile i diabelskie pieczęcie. – Następnym razem wsadzimy ci język zupełnie gdzie indziej, co ty na to, Dean?

  
Dean szczerzy się i targa wilgotne włosy Castiela.

  
\- Co tylko zechcesz, skarbie.

  
Castiel mruczy „mmm”, układa się wygodniej i zaczyna posapywać przez sen. Dean obserwuje go, wciąż przeczesując palcami splątane, zlepione potem i czarną, oleistą wydzieliną włosy, wypatruje chwili, w której ramiona Castiela naprężą się, a łopatki zaczną przesuwać się pod skórą w rytmicznych skurczach.

  
Czasami Dean zastanawia się, czy Castiel pamięta, czy w ogóle jest świadomy tego, co stracił. Czy żałuje tego, co poświęcił dla Deana – i poświęcił na próżno, bo nie zdołał w ten sposób osiągnąć niczego, poza skazaniem się na wieczną egzystencję na wpół oszalałej istoty i towarzystwo swego potępionego podopiecznego. Castiel może latać już tylko w snach i wprawdzie Dean czuje lekki powiew we włosach, jakby poruszające się pod skórą uśpionego Castiela mięśnie wprawiały w ruch jego niewidzialne skrzydła, ale Dean widział skrzydła anioła, widział ich zwęglone, żałosne kikuty, które w niczym nie przypominają już tej chwalebnej światłości, którą Dean ujrzał w Piekle, i wie, że już nigdy nie uniosą Castiela ku niebu. Castiel może już tylko czołgać się w prochu jak reszta upadłych stworzeń, dla których poświęcił swoją własną naturę, i jego sny o lataniu nie są warte więcej niż analogiczne sny u zwykłych śmiertelników.

  
Cas mamrocze coś po enochiańsku i wzdycha przez sen. Dean ma wrażenie, że pośród chrapliwych, obcych słów usłyszał jedno czy dwa imiona i nie może powstrzymać gniewnego warknięcia, bo żaden z tych skrzydłodupców nie raczył pokazać swojego świątobliwego pyska, gdy czyśćcowe maszkary rozdzierały Łaskę Castiela między siebie, jak zdziczałe psy rozszarpujące krwawe ochłapy mięsa; żaden z nich nie raczył się objawić, gdy Castiel przez ponad miesiąc kulił się w kącie motelowego pokoju, skamląc i nie spuszczając z Deana wzroku zaszczutego zwierzątka; żaden nie przyleciał, gdy wreszcie pewnego dnia oczy Castiela straciły ten wyraz i spłynęły czarną mazią. Żaden z nich nie jest godzien tego, by Cas szeptał jego imię we śnie.

  
Dean posyła w kierunku niebios krótką, ale wymowną modlitwę zakończoną obelżywym gestem, po czym otacza Castiela ramionami i przyciąga go mocno do siebie. Castiel natychmiast przestaje mamrotać, jego twarz wygładza się i anioł znów wzdycha, tym razem z zadowoleniem, ocierając się nosem o zagłębienie między ramieniem a piersią Deana. Mruczy coś krótkiego, ale Dean jest zbyt pochłonięty rozkoszowaniem się wibracjami, jakie ten pomruk posyła przez pierś Castiela, przyciśniętą mocno do jego boku, by od razu zrozumieć, że słowem, które Castiel wymruczał, było „amen”.

  
\- Nie czytaj mi w myślach, draniu.

  
Castiel jedynie głośniej pochrapuje, choć Dean jest pewien, że sukinkot tylko udaje sen. Przez resztę nocy nie czuje jednak więcej powiewu we włosach i bierze to za dobry znak.


End file.
